


first santa

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trystane doesn't quite believe Myrcella when she says she's never been to a Santa's Grotto so obviously he has to take her</p>
            </blockquote>





	first santa

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'santa' as part of the christmas 25 days of fic

Trystane doesn’t quite believe Myrcella when she tells him that she’s never been to see Father Christmas and immediately insists on an outing to wherever the nearest Santa's grotto is. The problem with this idea is the fact that no one else wants to come with them so Trys finds himself alone with Myrcella joining a line otherwise full of over excited children and their parents. It had seemed like a great idea a couple of nights before but now he’s sober and alone with someone he’s probably only had a handful of conversations with before, he remembers why he’d always been a fan of his dad’s ways of extreme forward planning in the past.

They’re both well wrapped up against the cold and he’s glad because a scarf half covering his face is probably the only way to hide the awkward worried look on his face from her. Not that she seems to have the same worries from the grins she keeps on shooting his way. Although of course he knows that the silence he’s been keeping up for most of the day is just as good a sign of his worries.

That’s probably why she eventually gave in and spoke first. “So veteran of many Santas, why don’t you tell me about your first visit?”

“I never really went when I was really little,” he admitted with a small shrug, “my family doesn’t actually celebrate Christmas because well we’re Hindu nominally and my grandparents do the traditional celebrations. But when my sister Arianne started dating Ed she began to celebrate it and therefore I got all the Christmas experiences with them, Quentyn conversely refused and actually is a devout Hindu now.”

She just laughed at him, “so does that mean you’re Hindu or Christian?”

“Neither I guess. My grandparents aren’t happy about Arianne marrying a Christian although they did come to the wedding because it was a completely non-religious ceremony. I think if I married a white girl they might lose it though, not sure whether Quentyn can make up for two terrible grandchildren.” He grinned though; it wasn’t as if he cared that much about his grandparents’ opinion when his parents hadn’t either. “So how come you’ve never been anyway?”

She pulled a face at that, “a drunken father and neglectful mother. Uncle Tyrion and Uncle Renly were both great but neither got along with my parents. I just don’t think anyone thought it was important.”

Trys automatically pulls her into a hug then without even thinking about it. “I’m really sorry.”

She doesn’t let him hug for long and pulls away pretty quickly with a faint laugh, “I’m fine, me and Tom had a great childhood especially when Uncle Renly got custody when I was fourteen after dad died. I don’t need your sympathy okay.”

He still felt bad though, he shouldn’t have asked about her family even if he hadn’t known the truth. “Still, I’m sorry.”

They lapsed into silence again, this time Myrcella doesn’t bother with grinning over at him and he doesn’t blame her. They’re almost at the front of the line now and then she can go off and leave him if she wants to. He wasn’t sure how they’d ended up in such a serious conversation but he regrets it, he wants to be friends really.

When they eventually end up inside Santa’s Grotto everything seems to be over in an instance. Trys can see that Santa’s surprised to have two teenagers come in but he seems perfectly happy to have both of them pose as if they’re sitting on his knee, he guesses Myrcella says what she wants for Christmas but a moment later they’re outside waiting for their print with two tiny presents in their hand.

“That was quick,” he comments, “I think it’s more exciting as a kid somehow.”

“I guess,” Myrcella shrugs slightly, “no one else can say they’ve got such a great photo with Santa though.”

Trys isn’t sure how that’s true until the lady gives them their photo a moment later and he sees that Myrcella had kissed Santa on the cheek while he smiles awkwardly at the camera and bursts out laughing.

“I thought about telling you,” she tells him with a grin as she looks over at it, “but I wasn’t sure whether you’d kiss him on the cheek too.”

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

One second later Trys realises that Myrcella has just leant up and pecked him on the lips.

“Thanks for bringing me,” she grins, “do you fancy some shopping now?”

He just stares at her, “was that a platonic kiss?”

“Well your grandparents would kill you if you dated me…”

“Fuck that.” And really Trys doesn’t care what his grandparents or anyone else thinks because a beautiful girl who he thought was way out of his league has just kissed him.

Myrcella just grins at him then and kisses him with full force. “Merry Christmas me,” she whispers to herself and Trys just pulls her closer.


End file.
